


Don't Ya' Just Feel So Good?

by PanSushiBento



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BTW If you wanna write stuff about this AU, Chubby McCree, Chubcree, Coils, Dubious Consent, Fat McCree, Feet, Fluff, Hair, Hair touching, Hanzo is trans in this au, Hanzo loves McCree, Hanzo loves spanish romance films and you can't change my mind, Human Hanzo, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied Bottom Hanzo, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Male Naga, McCree loves Hanzo, Mccree also might have a mouth kink, Monsters, Naga, Naga McCree, Sexual Tension, but its never mentioned in the story, coiling, dopey smiles, fluffy hypnosis, hanzo does actually enjoy hypnosis, hanzo is a literal angel, hypnosis fluff, i could make a story about that?, i love hanzo so much, mccree is chubby and you can't change my mind, mccree might have a foot fetish, or do something with it, potential story?, snake mccree, so if you dont like trans hanzo dont worry, spiral eyes, tagging hates me, tender fluff, tender hypnosis, they do it in their spare time, you're more than welcome just tell me if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSushiBento/pseuds/PanSushiBento
Summary: McCree can't stand the fact that Hanzo has been working for so long. So, he decides to take matters into his own coils...— — —Basically, my usual short drabbles. Also, we need more McHanzo hypnosis so, yeah.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hanzo Shimada gets Hypnotised.





	Don't Ya' Just Feel So Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this story! I might make this a series so maybe leave some suggestions? (Also, yes. Because he's a Naga, I CAN do vore.)

McCree stretched across the bed and yawned loudly. He could hear Hanzo grunt in annoyance. Even though Hanzo was facing away from him, he could practically hear the eye roll in Hanzo's voice. The soft pillows and expensive, fluffy sheets would be so much better if Hanzo would just stop working.

McCree's coils curled in annoyance, the TV on the wall next to Hanzo's desk was on low volume, playing some spanish romance film that McCree had fished out from Hanzo's collection of films.

"Darlinnnnnnnnn'" He groaned, trying to Hanzo to turn around for him.

"Jesse, I'm trying to work." Hanzo hissed.

"Darlinnnnnn'..." He whined out pitifully.

Hanzo was blunt, "No." 

Huffing loudly, McCree growled as a warning, flaring his teeth and slitting his eyes. Hanzo squirmed a little so McCree did it again, a growl that resonated around the room. Hanzo visibly shivered with the sexual tension and McCree could just barely see a bottom lip being bitten down upon.

"Hanzo." McCree snarled, licking his lips. 

"Hanzo, if you don't stop working and come over here, I'm gonna make you." 

Hanzo froze. Probably considering his options. 

"You would not dare…" Hanzo whispered, a wanting, needy whisper…

"Oh, you know I would…" McCree chuckled before slithering quietly towards Hanzo.

Hanzo gulped loudly and his blush spread down his face and to his shoulders. McCree rose quietly above Hanzo's head, still out of sight. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak before McCree suddenly popped in front of his face like a jack in the box. Hanzo gasped and jumped a little, his chair rolling backwards only to hit strong coils full of muscle. Hanzo squeaked as McCree smiled, all too sharp teeth, all predator…

McCree's eyes filled with colour. Green, blue and yellow spiraling inwards in pulsing rings. Hanzo's eyes were caught in their rhythmic movements, slowly filling up with colour themselves. McCree leaned down a little bit, watching intently as Hanzo leaned down a little to watch him. Hanzo could feel his mind emptying with every spiral, falling down with every pulsing loop of colour. His body felt pleasantly warm, his clothes felt so soft and his mind was full of bliss, mindless bliss. He felt safe. oh, so very safe… He went lax in his chair, feeling his face relaxing into a smile while his eyes became heavy and his mind filled further with sleepy, obedient, pliant bliss…

McCree swung his torso a little bit. Swinging left to right like a pendulum.

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Hanzo's greedy eyes followed each time. A cute little smile spreading across his face. His big eyes widened, fluttering closed, his thick obsidian eyelashes batting daintily. 

McCree stopped and raised his body slowly upwards, taking Hanzo's lidded eyes with him. He watched in glee as he raised both of his hands to Hanzo's cheeks, smushing them into chubby little mounds. He rolled his hands, playing with those cute little chubby cheeks as Hanzo's eyes blinked out of sync and his smile became wide and dopey. McCree chuckled, dropping the cheeks and letting them fall back into their sharp, angular looking shape. McCree maneuvered himself back up and behind Hanzo, using his tail to wrap around Hanzo's legs and the base of the chair, spinning it around. He laughed lovingly as Hanzo's beautiful, pliant body wobbled in a daze before focusing back on McCree's eyes and blinking, once more out of sync. McCree leaned forward as he loosened his tail's grip on the chair and wrapped them up around Hanzo's dainty little ankles. He gave a sloppy smooch to Hanzo's cheek, that cute dopey smile spreading wider with a hum and a flush of his cheeks. McCree moved back, his eyes returning to normal and flipping backwards on the bed. He lifted Hanzo up into the air by his feet and dangled him in front of him above the floor. Hanzo's arms were obediently up by his sides and his sleepy, satisfied face was framed by his messy hair which was slipping out of it's bun.

McCree shuffled forward, slipping his hand under the golden rubber strap and pulling it off gently, the inky strands tumbling down Hanzo's face, cascading around him like a waterfall. 

"Awwww… Sweetheart don't you look happy…" He said sweetly, admiring the pretty way his boyfriend's face relaxed in complete bliss. He gave Hanzo a sloppy kiss, Hanzo's plush peach lips joining with his with a muffled sound. McCree poked Hanzo's mouth open with his tongue, listening to Hanzo's gorgeous pants as he swept his tongue around. Curling around his stunning, pearly teeth and wrapping around Hanzo's wet tongue. Hanzo's face heated up in his hands as they fondled with his hair, feeling the thick, silky strands and those satisfying shaved sides.

"See? Don't you just feel so good now that you're just relaxing in my coils?" McCree purred, his accent only showing more in such a sensual tone. McCree's hands moved downwards as he moved backwards. He rested his arms behind his head for a minute as he swung Hanzo slowly back and forth. He watched Hanzo's smile grow wider with a quiet murmur of "Mmmm yes…" and his hair swayed around him, framing his face. McCree reached for the remote for their holo TV and turned off the current movie they had on. He turned on a show instead, one about snakes. McCree grinned and looked back at Hanzo.

"Hey, sweetheart? Why don't we watch this? Nice, peaceful documentary about snakes… That sound good to you, kitten?" 

Hanzo mumbled again, "Mmm yes pleaseee…" he slurred as his body turned around. 

McCree's body coiled around Hanzo, turning him as they wrapped him up tight, squeezing his small figure and working upwards towards his neck. His cute little toes curled and his body twitched in pleasure as he was turned like a spit roast. Eventually his whole body was wrapped in those warm, autumn coloured coils and McCree's tail wrapped around Hanzo's neck, hearing a loud "gulp!" and a gurgled noise. McCree moved his arms to accommodate Hanzo. His coiled body was set onto his stomach, his rolls of fat cushioning the coils. Hanzo made another gurgled noise, weaker this time, drooling contentedly. 

"Shhhh, shhhhh…" McCree whispered into Hanzo's hair as he pet his untamed locks. 

"Don't worry sweetie, just relax… There we go… shhhhh…" he muttered as Hanzo's eyes shut and he yawned adorably, flexing his tongue in his saliva filled, hot, pink mouth. 

As McCree watched his documentary, he could feel Hanzo's hot pants even out into long, sleepy pants, his tongue ever so slightly peeking out of his open mouth. Soon, Hanzo snored quietly, his signature slow sighing sound of "Nyuu... nyuu... nyuu..." (Which McCree thought was a very odd sounding snore.) He chuckled lowly, kissing Hanzo on the head. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep tight…" He said, squeezing Hanzo's body in a tight, comfortable hug...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some suggestions for this series! They can be fluffy or smutty! Just keep in mind this is a BOTTOM HANZO zone!!!


End file.
